


Alone

by 4theluvofall



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theluvofall/pseuds/4theluvofall
Summary: You and Tony are just friends but Bucky seems to think you're more than that.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: jealous Bucky, drunk Avengers

Another one of Tony Stark’s infamous parties was coming to an end and as usual, the only ones who remained behind were you and The Avengers.

Depending on how drunk everyone was determined how the end of the night would go. Too drunk meant people snuck off to their rooms with company, not drunk enough meant everyone slunk to their rooms to avoid a hangover (for those who could still suffer from them), just right drunk meant everyone was up for some more fun, usually in the form of games or karaoke.

“What does everyone want to do?” Natasha asked from behind the bar, as she mixed up some more drinks for everyone.

In typical Tony fashion, he made the decision without consulting anyone. He requested F.R.I.D.A.Y to convert the sound system to a karaoke machine and was met by a few groans from the others.

You, on the other hand, could hardly contain your delight. You loved karaoke. You especially loved drunk Avenger karaoke. It was always super funny.

Sam beat Tony in Rock, Paper, Scissors so he went first. Everyone assumed Sam would start off with some classic R&B but you knew better. When the first few chords of the song played, everyone cheered and clapped. 

He stood at the mic, casually waiting for the song to start. “Today, is gonna be the day that they’re gonna throw it back to you…” You could hear Clint join in behind you and by the time the chorus came, everyone was singing along.

When he finished, Sam took a bow, “Thank you, thank you.”

Wanda was next and she dragged Natasha up there with her. They did a rousing rendition of Hollerback Girl and when they were done, Clint hopped on the stage and grabbed the mic. 

A beer in one hand and the mic stand in the other, you giggled at his antics as he sashayed around imitating Mick Jagger, “I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction! 'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try… I can't get no, I can't get no…” only after that, most of the song was mumbled because of how drunk he was. At the end of it, Natasha grabbed him and pulled him off the stage much to his annoyance but his protests quieted when she gave him another beer and plopped herself on his lap.

You were trying to avoid eye contact with Tony but you could feel his eyes boring into you so finally, you gave up.

“What?” you asked him.

He smiled, innocently, which immediately had you worried. “Nothing.” He got to his feet and pulled you to yours. “You’ll see.”

Dragging you to the stage, he handed you a mic and took one for himself.

You cocked your eyebrow at him and looked at the song choice. You couldn’t help the grin that crossed your face - it was one of your favourite 80s songs and Tony knew it.

“I knew you couldn’t resist!” he practically shouted at you as the first few chords of the song started.

You shot him a look and began, “I hear the ticking of the clock, I’m lying here the room’s pitch dark.” You looked around at the crowd, waiting to see if anyone recognized the song and making some eye contact with them. “I wonder where you are tonight, no answer on the telephone…” Everyone had heard you sing before, but no one, except for Tony, had really heard you belt out a song. Normally, you would tone it down a notch but you were buzzed enough not to care, and besides, it was Glee’s version of Heart’s Alone and you had to admit, the duet version was amazing. So when the chorus came, you shut your eyes and let it out, “'Till now I always got by on my own, I never really cared until I met you! And now it chills me to the bone...How do I get you alone? How do I get you alone?” When you opened your eyes, you couldn’t help but be focused on the one person who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. You were so distracted by the scowl on his face you didn’t even notice how quiet everyone else had gotten.

Tony had begun singing his part and came to stand next to you. He made eye contact and you burst out laughing; he was ‘serenading’ you in the most over the top, obnoxious way making faces and being silly and you were laughing so hard, you almost missed your cue to jump back in.

At the end of the song, Tony grabbed you, dipped you, and planted a big kiss on you. It took you by surprise and everyone was laughing and cheering for the performance and the kiss. When you stood up, you smacked him on the arm, “Ewww!” 

“Pft,” he replied, “You loved every minute of it.”

You laughed, “The performance, oh yes. The kiss? Pass.”

He chuckled and gave you a little shove, “Remember all those duets we’d sing together?”

You nodded, “How could I forget? Good times…” your voice trailed off as you noticed who was missing.

“He stormed out of here after I kissed you,” Tony remarked, getting himself another drink.

“What? No! I don’t care,” you stuttered.

He burst out laughing, “Please. Go see what’s up… I don’t want him damaging my property again.”

You were about to protest but realized that if anyone knew how you felt, it was Tony.

Thankful that Clint was performing again and distracting everyone, you left to search for Bucky. You weren’t really sure where to look but since your throat was sore from the singing, you first stopped at the kitchen. You were busying yourself with getting a drink when you heard him enter the kitchen.

“Hey,” you turned to him, smiling, “Where’d you go?”

“Was bored,” he muttered, angrily.

You frowned, “Okay... What did you think of the performance?”

“Is that what you’re calling it? A performance? Why don’t you and Tony just admit how you feel about each other already?”

You jaw dropped. “Are you kidding me right now? How I feel about Tony? Did you not hear me say ‘EWW’ after he pulled his gross ass lips off me? Grow up, Barnes,” you turned your back to him.

Instantly, he was behind you. He grabbed you and spun you around, causing you to gasp. “You sure nothing's going on between you and Stark?” he asked.

You shook your head, “Tony’s always been like a brother to me.”

“Good,” he replied as he brought his face closer to yours. “Then you won’t mind if I did this?” Without really waiting for an answer, he closed the space between the two of you and kissed you hesitantly, softly. 

When he pulled back, you giggled, “James Buchanan Barnes, did you just ask to kiss me?”

He looked embarrassed and ducked his head, “Yeah.”

You smiled, “Now do it again.”


End file.
